Strange Nothingness
by LittleOneOfDoom
Summary: Well... I just created this because I was hyper. There is no story line to this, but I'm trying to make it funny. My second fic. Please RR
1. An Egg Man

**Uuuum... there is really no point to this story at all. I'm kinda just hyper. But I control the story! And you never want me controlling anything... especially when I'm hyper.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own sh... I mean... anything...**

* * *

It was another beautiful morning in Titans Tower. And by beautiful I mean eveyone was arguing and there was a huge tornado outside. The tornado tore down eveything in sight, including Titans Tower.

As the tornado twirled around and around in a twirly-ness rage there could be heard from inside the tower, (which was also spinning around in a twirly-ness rage) "Dude! This video game is mine! And no cow is going to take it away - ahhh! Cheese! It burns!" Cheese exploded from all of the doors and windows.

An egg man looked at the tornado and pulled out a paint set. Somehow he had pulled it out of thin air. "I feel like painting this beautiful scene."he said, and pulled out a beree (one of those french hats, I'm not sure how to spell it.). As he put his hat on he said with a French accent that seemed to come out of nowhere, "Oh haha. I see that there is cheese involved. This painting may sell for a dollar or more."

He started painting the scene when he heard the voice coming from the large tower shaped like a T. The voice said, "RAVEN! NO! DON'T EAT THAT! YOU KNOW HOW HYPER SUGAR MAKES YOU!"

He heard the reply, "Hehehehehe, hehaha! But it's so good! Hehehehaha."

CRASH! Something was obviously breaking. "RAVEN NO! GUYS, RAVEN HAD CANDY!" The egg man, let's call him Fred, continued painting the scene, although it was very hard because the tornado kept moving around.

"Will you stay still already? What kind of landscape moves around when egg men are trying to paint them?" Fred yelled. The tornado seemed to get angry. It came closer and closer while oblivious Fred continued to paint his landscape painting. Sadly, nobody ever saw Fred again. But what do we care? Fred was an a... I mean... not an important character. smiles sweetly

* * *

**Uuuuum yeah. I told you there was no point to the fic. I don't know why I concentrated on poor dead Fred then the Titans. Next chapter Raven is still hyper. Promise it concentrates onthe Titans.Oh yeah, and review.**


	2. A Llama

**I don't know why I'm really even bothering with this fic, but it's sort of like... I dunno... something to write when I'm bored with Dimension Jumps. So... yeah... new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nothing! _Spases. Hits head on floor. Gets woozy. _Hahaha! I'm a little teapot, short and stout!**

* * *

The Titans were starting to get dizzy after a while, but they weren't sure why. For some reason they had a suspicion that their tower was spinning around and around. But that was impossible. Besides, they had more important things to worry about, like Raven running around with a bucket on her head. "I'm Super Man!" She bumped into a wall and fell onto the video game system that Cyborg and Beast Boy had been attempting to play. All turned to chaos... not that it wasn't before. 

The Titans felt a thud outside and ran to see what had happened. As they got to the big window, they saw small fish darting around. "Hmmm... that's strange. I didn't know we had fish shows on the window." Raven did a bunch of summersaults and tumbled into the rest of the Titans. Just before they fell one of them came to a conclusion. "I've got it! I know why we're seeing fish!" yelled Beast Boy. "We are inside the video game FISH-x3x39!" The others thought that this made sense because, after all, they had been inside the TV before.

Just as they agreed with BB, a llama the size of a llama appeared in the room. "You idiots!" it said with a Jamacan accent. "You are in no video game. You are at the bottom of Lake Eerie!" then the llama vanished.

Raven paused in her hyperness for a second and appeared to think. "Isn't Lake Creepy where the Muffin Man lives?" She appeared frightened for a second, then started singing about the Muffin Man. Not the normal song. It went something like "The muffin Man makes muffins! But he eats them all by himself! He's big and fat and stuff! He's the Muffin Man!" Then she went into a sugar coma.

"At least she finally shut up!" said Starfire in an unusually cynical way.

Cyborg whispered "PMS" to BB and they both fell on the ground laughing hysterically, even though it wasn't really all that funny. Suddenly, the ghost of an egg man appeared. "Who the _beep _are you?"

"I am a dead egg man. Most humans call me Fred, though I'm not sure why."

* * *

**And that is the end of another short chapter. The chapters are always gonna be short, because there's no plot and I only write more when I'm hyper. You must review!**


	3. A Little Jig

**So... I'm back with another hyper chapter! And... here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I have a guest today, who is surprisingly not Lisa! (if you don't know who Lisa is, don't ask)**

**ThePhantomIt14: Hi mom! Hi Hyper It! Hi It Whoosh! Hi It Of Immense Awesomeness! Hi Phantom It! Huh? Hi Stupidly -**

**LittleOneOfDoom: Uuuum... Phantom? You're here to say the disclaimer.**

**ThePhantomIt14: Oh, I am? Crap. Uuuum... I don't own the Phantom of the Opera and... story.**

**LittleOneOfDoom:**** Forget it... I don't own anything. **

**Uuum... bluefirestar. Thank you for your review... it was the first one I recieved for this story, so you get a cookie. I like random stories too, they're fun. Um... so... yeah.**

* * *

The egg man stood in the doorway for a second, then he waked up to Raven and poked her chakra. It fell off and she fell on the floor, apparently unconcious. (Yeah, I know it woudn't do that, but I felt like that happening) 

The Titans stared at her and all began celebrating. "Yay! Raven's dead!" "She'll never be sarcastic again!" "Four!" rang around the room. Beast Boy was the only one who didn't seem very happy. The egg man decided to take pity on their stupid minds and tell them the truth. "Um... she isn't dead. She's unconcious." The Titans faces fell, all but BB's. Instead he jumped up with an excited look on his face. When he realized how stupid he looked when he was happy and everyone else was pouting and quickly jumped onto the floor, pretending to writh in anger.

"Um, Beast Boy? It's not really that bad."

BB jumped up. "Oh, I know," he said, quickly making up an excuse. "I... um... just... thought I was... on fire. You know, stop, drop, and writhe." He smiled sweetly. The other Titans plus Fred stared at him.

Then Fred started doing a little jig.The Titans felt like they had seen the dance somewhere before. "Um, what are you doing?" they asked. Fred told them that he was Irish Step-dancing. The Titans thought this was cool and started dancing with Fred. This includes Raven, althoughshe was still unconcious. Don't ask me how an unconcious person danced, because I don't have a clue.

When they were done dancing Raven slumped back to the floor,still unconcious. Thenthe Titans remembered their predicament. "Fred, are wereally at the bottom of Lake Eerie?"

"Why of course not! You're at the bottom of that ocean where the Titanic sank. See, it's right there." He pointed out the luxury ship, all moldy and crusty. The T Tower was still floating, and it randomly fell onto the Titanic, crusing a priceless peice of history. Oh well!

* * *

**Yes, avery short chapter indeed. So... REVIEW!**


	4. A Mermaid

**Okay, I'm back. A new chapter! Yay!**

**Reviewers:**

**gothic chicka877: I'm sorry... I'm not only making fun of Raven... she's just the easiest to make hyper because she's the serious one. I think she's cool too. I'm not a Raven-hater.**

**the lone psychopath: I'm writing more now! I feel special! I'm glad you like it, and did I mention how much I love your name? It's awesomeness.**

**Hey, VTS here, and I'm sorta what you'd call an older brother of Littleoneofdoom. An older brother is a boy born before a younger sibling, a girl in our case. I am explaining this to you because anyone who would actually read this thing would most likely have a very low IQ...**

**Annnnywayyyyyyyys... I'm supposed to do the stupid disclaimer thingy...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own my sister, she is not my fault or my responsibility, blame our parents for allowing her internet access... She doesn't own anything, except a Gamecube, but I use it more then she does... I own stuff, but they're way too cool to say out loud on the internet for fear of burglers...**

**Now that you people are most likely fed up with my sarcasm, you can read my little sister's story.**

**HAPPY BRAIN DECAY!

* * *

**

"Fred, can you help us get out of the ocean?" somebody randomly asked.

"I could... but I don't wanna!" Fred dissapeared with a loud _crack _-ing noise. The Titans were left staring at the shiny lights where he had justbeen.

Somebody rapped on the window glass. The Titans turned around and stared out at a hidious creature with atail instead of legs. From the top up she looked a lot likeMichael Jackson. It must have been a mermaid... but it was nothing like the fairy tales you see. She smiled and pulled out a magic wand. She mouthed what looked like "Sqeemala!"** (If you have read Dimension Jumps, then you know that I like the word Sqeemala**) and the Titans found themselves and their tower in the Mall of America. A gaurd ran up to them and screamed, "YOU AND YOUR STUPID TOWER ARE TRESSPASSING!LEAVE!" So the Titans picked up their tower, and, all powers forgotten, they dragged it back to Jump City. Ravenwoke up on the way,sadly not hyper anymore, and surrounded the tower in her black energy stuff, putting it back in its place on the island. Then they all flew back to the Mall of America and trashed every store. Except for the one thathad mostly socks in it, because socks are awesome. With that store they all just took the cool patterned ones and took them to me, because I like socks and they like me.

* * *

**Yes, another short chapter has ended. REVIEW!And my brother wants opinions on his disclaimer, so review on thattoo.**


	5. TEA!

**Gah... this again... **

**Well, its VTS here and my sister is forcing me to write all her disclaimers from now on. Why? I have no clue. Her friends seemed to like my other one, and so did she. Apparently, these days abuse plus insults equals humor. What idiot thought that up? Before I get into a rant on how Alexander the Great changed history so that my previous equation was possible, I have a question (yes, I'm asking a question of people I called idiots in the last entry).**

**Why do you read this?**

**Are you _actually _stupid? Are you so bored that this is the most amusing thing to do? Are you like my sister, a crazy, hyped up, sugar high person who can't sit still long enough to actually read this so your dancing instead of sitting?**

**Oops, I'm ranting again... Gotaa do my job (that I don't get paid for even though my sister has a good $150 in her room).**

**Disclaimer: My sister does not own anything. She especially doesn't own Teen Titans, even if she could afford it, no one would sell her legal rights because the show would end up going to the pitts with bad humor... She does own $150 though, but she hasn't used this money to get something to own. If I were her, I would have combined it with my $100 and bought a PSP. **

**Remember to R&R. And if you own a PSP, I'll give you $100 for it!**

**Now I'm going to hand this over to my sister while I go hide my money that someone is now bound to be after. I think I'll hide my sister's money too... where she can't find it...**

**LittleOneOfDoom: Hi! I'll get to the actual story in a minute, but first, a thank you for my reviews. I think I missed a lot, so I'm just gonna reply to the ones that I'm not absoloutly positive I replyed to.**

**MyMonkeyIsOrange (for your first review on my story) Yesh. Llamas are cool. Yesh. They are awesomeness.**

**LittleEvilDemon, well, I know that I tricked you into letting me read this to you by not telling you I was the author, so you're probaby not reading this right now unless I'm making you... which I probably am... but anyways... of course I am almost as hyper as you are sometimes, I hang out with you every day. Oh, by the way, did you have fun at Six Flags?**

**MyMonkeyIsOrange (for your second review for this story) Michael Jackson. I had to put that in there. I dunno why, I just did.**

**ThePhantomIt14, I wouldn't have told him... but he read all of the reviews so now he knows... oh well! Have fun being a punching bag!**

**Happy Sun, Hyper randomness is definetly fun, I have to agree. Your name is fun.**

**the lone psychopath, yesh, they trashed the mall... all except for the socks store. SOCKS ARE AWESOME!**

**MaxBlader01, yesh, you scared me. You scared me very much. You scared the crap out of me... I still can't get the stain out.**

**VTS: Yeah I know... I did the laundry that day... the stain spread to all your other clothes, you know that right?**

**LittleOneOfDoom: The cute little pink shirt icluded?**

**VTS: Yeah... but I thought you hated that one?**

**LittleOneOfDoom: _dancing around room _YAY! PINK IS EVIL!**

**Uuuum... anyways... on to the chapter!**

* * *

The Titans were flying the socks to me (yesh, they were all flying, unasisted) because, may I remind you, strange socks are awesome. As they took offand flew about three hundred yards off of the ground, Robin fell out of the air and hit the ground. _Splat. _The Titans heard the sound and looked down to see Robin running after them yelling for them to wait. So of course they sped up and watched Robin run into the side ofa building. Then They flew to my house and proudly presented the socks, which took up almost my whole house.

I spasmed and grabbed all of them. "MINE!" I screamed and ran up to my room. "SOCKS" I came downstairs, having to duck becauseI was wearing every pair of socks at the same time. _Twitch _"Shank you" _twitch _"for the" _twitch _"awesome" _twitch _"SOCKS!" _Twitch _"You must stay for tea" _takes out machete _"TEA!"

For fear of being killed by a crazy person with a machete they inched inside, just in time to get out of Robin's way. He had finally caught up with them and was running fullspeed into my house. Because the others moved he ended up running upstairs, where he had a perfect view of my room. A yell sounded out "I thought you hated pink! Why is your room pink and purple?"

"Robin! Get away from my room! Or I'll tell the other's your identity!"

"What?"

"I said Dick Grayson get out of my room!"

Everybody collapsed laughing. A girrafe ran through the house and sat at the dining room table. "Oh yes. I forgot to mention... I'm having a zoo come over for tea also." The Titans started to inch toward the door. I took out the machete again. "TEA!"

A crocodile came in and ate Robin's ear. "OH NO! MY EVIL STAPLER POWERS ARE PICKING UP THAT THERE ARE VEELA IN THE AREA!"

"So what?"

"What's a veela?"

"WHENEVIL STAPLER POWERS, PINK, AND VEELA ARE IN THE SAME AREA, IT DESTROYS THE UNIVERSE!"

Everything wentblindingly white for a second, then completely pitch black. "It is dark." came a voice.

* * *

**Yeah, I know it wasn't veryfunny today, but I'm running out of ideas... HELP!**

**Oh yeah, and review.**


	6. Uuuum

**New chapter! Sadly, VTS is not here to do the disclaimer today, on account of he is at camp and will reside there for the remainder of the week. So I have brought here for your disclaimer-ing pleasure... ME! (Hey, budgets are low)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans... DON'T SUE ME!**

* * *

Another voice came out of the darkness of the broken universe. "Hi, I'm Senior McItzlebag, I got a call to repair a broken universe... is this the one?" Everything went white again... then normal... almost...

**Beast Boy**

"What the -? Where am I?"

"Welcome to Who's Line is it Anyway! I'm your host, Drew Carry. Here we have, Collin Mockery, Beast Boy, Wayne Brady, and some other person that nobody cares about!" came a voice.

"HEY! I LOVE THIS SHOW! Wait a sec- where's Ryan Stiles? And why am I on the stage?"

**Starfire**

"Wherever am I?"

Gunfire singed Star's hair. "OH! My clormax! Please, do watch where you are aiming that! Wait... is that a... gun?" A triggerhappy smile formed on her face. She pounced on the person nearest her and took his gun. With the same smile she shot and killed every person near her... even her gaurds...

One random person remained. "OH NO! SENETOR STARFIRE HAS MURDERED EVERYONE WITHIN SI-"

But he never got to finish his sentence.He was shot in the head... HOLE!

**Robin (heh heh... Dick)**

"NINJAS! FORM A STRAIGT LINE AND YOU MAY GET A DRINK OF CHEESE!" **(I have no idea what that means...)**

"What the hell... NINJAS! COOL! I MIGHT FIT IN!"

"Ninja Robin... where is your regular attire?"

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU! I ONLY HAVE ONE EAR!"

"I SAID: NINJA ROBIN, WHERE IS YOUR REGULAR ATTIRE?"

"Jeez... you don't have to shout."

"Regular attire?"

"Uuuum... drycleaners?" **(lol Alyssa)**

"Well then why are you not walking backwards?"

"Am I supposed to be?"

"Ninjas whose regular attire is at the dry cleaners must walk backwards!"

In Robin's mind...

_lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala_

Ooops... what should be in Robin's mind... _this is going to bea long day..._

**Raven**

"COME BACK PIKACHU! THE BATTLE IS OVER! WE WON!" Yelled some random kid with a hat on to a random little yellow mouse.

"WTF?" Raven said.

The kid turned to her. "What, Raven? You didn't think I would win?"

"I didn't either... but I wasn't going to say anything... out loud..." said some random little short kid sitting next to Raven.

"WTF?"

**(A/N: I don't know much about Pokemon... my friend helped me with this...)**

**Cyborg**

"KidsNext Door... BATTLE STATIONS!"came a yell.

"Huh?"

"Numbah4, hurry up!" said the same persony-person.

"Where are we going?"

"To a fight, silly!" said a little girl with a large green sweater on.

"COOL!"

* * *

**I don't feel like writing more right now... next chapter focuses more on what's going on and what happens at my house. REVIEW!**


	7. Random

**Hi people! Uum... it's been a long time since I've updated... so... I shall attempt to persuade VTS to do another disclaimer for me...**

**And he won't. "VTS, can you do a disclaimer for me?" (me) "Nope, I'm too cool, cause I got a girlfriend now" (his reply) He uses that for everything... oh well... Now I shall reply to reviews...**

**Wow... there's a lot of reviews I forgot to reply to...**

**ThePhantomIt14: Yes... veela are evil... as are monkey when heads are slowly stuck out of doors... uum... what? Nevermind... just... yeah, veela are evil...**

**Dlvvanzor (for your review on chapter 4): I agree. Socks are definetly the most awesome things in the world. And, yes, the happy brain decay disclaimer was better than the one following it.**

**Dlvvanzor (for your review on chapter 5): Weirdness definetly rocks. And I'm very happy that I was able to assist in the process of making you hyper. Tee-hee.**

**DaemonicDomineer:** **Thank you, I do try to be funny... and that idea with the childrens book just might work... I'll use it later on in the story.**

**Just talkin: Hmm... killing all the Disney people, eh? That would be quite fun... I'll use that one later on in the story too.**

**ThePhantomIt14 (for your review on chapter 6): Yesh, I used your Beast Boy idea. Tee-hee.**

**Dlvvanzor (for your review on chapter 6): Yeah, I don't even know what's going on... guess we'll all have to find out eventually...**

**Phantom Moon: It is always good to hear that something is randomly awesome, and, obviously, I am continuing...**

**MyMonkeyIsOrange (for your review on chapter 6): Cheese is definetly good for your brain. Finally somebody understands what I have been trying to tell the world. Tee-hee.**

**MyMonkeyIsOrange: Thank you. I like entertaining things. Entertaining things are good. **

**ThePhantomIt14: Okay then Phantom... Yeah that did stink... Why didn't it save again...?**

**imfromjupiter: Yes, a llama the size of a llama... Yeah I'm weird like that...**

**Crazed** **up Chick (for your review on chapter 6): Your poor tent got buried. :'(. Whatever. I won't stop writing... I promise... though I really have to write more often... when did I last update? Oh jeez... August 18... it's December 22...**

**Crazed up Chick (for your review on chapter 1): Thank you _bows_**

**Crazed up Chick (for your review on chapter 5): My friends and I act like this too. I think I used to be normal... so much for that... and as for the socks thing... finally somebody gets it... I am currently wearing toe socks with a character on each toe... my big toe is Santa Clause, the toe next to it is Mrs. Clause, the middle toe is an elf with a striped hat, the next one down is an elf with a green hat, and my pinkie toe is a reindeer. My friend tried to steal them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... ever... _shifty eyes. Shoe randomly appears. _Um... not mine! _Stuffs shoe into closet. _Ah... he-he.**

* * *

**At My House**

"LET'S HAVE TEA!" I screamed to the zoo that was visiting and the Titans. Except that they weren't the Titans anymore. I recognized them from TV. YAY TZ! I mean... YAY TV! Now they were Ryan Stiles, Senator Padmea Amidala from Star Wars, a ninja from... I dunno, maybe ninja land, May from Pokemon, and Number 4 from Kids Next Door. Everybody scrambled for the door, not wanting to have tea with me. I pulled out my machete. "TEA!" I screamed, but everybody just stared at me. I wasn't holding my wonderful machete anymore. Instead, I was holding a dictionary. "STUPID DICTIONARY!" I yelled and chucked it across the room. It hit the wall and fell.

"Hey, that's mean!" the dictionary yelled as it walked out the door and got eaten by a bird.

"It lead a full life… of not very long." Somebody said. I was too busy crying to see who.

"DICTIONARY!" screamed the me, chasing the bird. I ran into a tree and blacked out.

The zoo stayed in my house and killed all of the tea because they were all secret agents from England getting back at America for the Boston Tea Party. Plus they thought I was stupid and they were bored... Anyways, the random people snuck out of my house and stepped on my face on the way out.

"Oh no! There is trouble downtown!" Some random person said, running down the street and attacking every person in their way. "You! Teen Titans! Go defend our city!" they said, pointing to the random group of people.

"WOO-HOO! AT LEAST I STILL GET TO FIGHT IN THIS CRUDDY TOWN!" Number 4 said.

"Yes. We shall fight for honor." The ninja said sharply.

"Um, I usually only act..." Ryan Stiles said.

"But we're not the Teen Titans!" May said.

"I must defend the people! Even if they are not from my own planet." Padmea said.

They all ran to downtown and saw a giant cell phone attacking the city. "Um..." The ninja went up to the phone and hit it. It fell over. It crushed a bunch of buildings and killed a lot of people, but they celebrated anyway. They had had a ah-hem... "glorious victory" _cough cough._

Suddenly. **_POOF_**

**Cyborg**

"So who are we fighting guys?" The little girl in the green sweatshirt asked in her annoyingly happy voice. She reminded Cy of Star.

"I'm not sure Number 3, They took out some of our tech, but they are attacking the amusement park." A boy in a red shirt said.

Cy was confused. Why would anybody want to attack an amusement park? But he followed anyway. As they got to the amusement park, he say a dude with a purple toilet seat around his neck and a roll of toilet paper on his head asking the kids how exactly he was supposed to turn off the equipment. "Aw, the Toilinator again?" A girl with a red hat sighed. She went up to him. "Go away." She said.

"Well, you don't have to be so mean about it." The man sniffed and walked away.

"Um, was it just me... or was that kinda... lame?" Cy asked.

"Number 4, you have fought the Toilinator before, you know he is lame." The boy said. The same one who was ordering everybody around.

"Yeah Number 4, what's with you today? You seem sorta... clueless today..." A fat boy wearing a blue shirt said.

"Dude! Why do you keep calling me Number 4?" _Thunk. _Cy fell over. He had tried to walk through the door, which he was too tall for. He was out cold.

Suddenly. **_POOF_**

**Raven**

"I am in a world with cute little things everywhere. There's only one thing to do."

Raven picked up a little pink fluffball that was holding a... microphone... marker... thing... and took its microphone... or whatever the thing was. And she began to sing. "The muffin man makes muffins! But he eats themall by himself! He's big and fat and stuff! He's the muffin man!" Everybody stared at her, but she kept singing and soon everybody else was singing along.

Suddenly. **_POOF_**

**Robin**

"NINJAS! FORM A STRAIGT LINE AND YOU MAY GET A DRINK OF CHEESE!"

"What the hell... didn't we go through this yesterday? Oo! I have my ear back again!"

"Ninja Robin... where is your regular attire?"

"I SAID: NINJA ROBIN, WHERE IS YOUR REGULAR ATTIRE?"

"Jeez... you don't have to shout."

"Regular attire?"

"Uuuum... drycleaners?"

"Well then why are you not walking backwards?"

"Am I supposed to be?"

"Ninjas whose regular attire is at the dry cleaners must walk backwards!"

"Didn't this happen yesterday?"

"Well, theres' a difference. For now you have two ears."

Suddenly. **_POOF_**

**Starfire**

People with little sticks of light surrounded Star, and her gun was out of ammo. She kind of forgot she had alien super powers and started to cry instead of fight. Somebody had a light stick right up next to her neck and it was hot! "I say we burn her at the stake!" Somebody yelled.

"FIRE?" Star yelled. A smile formed on her face.

"WITCH!" Somebody yelled.

Suddenly. **_POOF_**

**Beast Boy**

Beast boy was dancing. He was performing and being stupid on the show Who's Line is it Anyway. But I can't write about that. It'scopywrited. I can however, tell you that you can see his performance never.You'll just always wonder what he was doing on that stage.

Suddenly. **_POOF_**

* * *

**Wow. Um... most of that was repling to reviews. Keep 'em coming! Please! I start to get into other people's ideas next chapter! Whoo-hoo!**


End file.
